(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to conductive film deposition rate monitors and more particularly to a method and apparatus for monitoring the deposition rate and thickness of deposition in a metallic deposition environment, particularly in an electroless (non-electrolytic) plating bath.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Plating thickness measuring devices are known in the art. Such devices are usually employed to determine the thickness of a plating after it has been deposited, i.e., as a post-plating measurement. Also the use of eddy current devices to measure metallic deposition thickness is well known. In electroless plating, there are many varying factors which determine the degree of success to be achieved in the plating operation. One important factor is the rate of plating.